Since the initiation of our Center, the Core has developed and implemented a large number of innovative activities in support of community-based research, defined as research aimed at engaging and enhancing the community in which it is conducted and that recognizes the expertise of community research partners. Increasingly we have added expertise on implementation science. C.1 The Core has built the research capacity of CIRA scientists and community partners. Since its inception the Core has implemented ten cycles ofthe Community Research Partnership Program (CRPP) resulting in 15 funded pilot projects (Cl). Those funded in the past two cycles are well aligned with priorities in the National HIV/AIDS Strategy and focus on implementation science. The Core has provided ongoing support to each project to help build community research capacity, improve the effectiveness of community prevention interventions, share findings, and stimulate collaborative research grant submissions. Highlights of significant outcomes from projects funded in the last four years are included here and in Appendix El: 1) Drs. Hansen and Tami Sullivan submitted an ROI (May 2012) to NIDA in collaboration with Shawn Lang, Community PI and Community Advisory Board member, titled Partner Violence and Substance Use as Barriers to Daily HIV Medication Adherence Among Women; 2) Dr, White and Chris Cole tested the feasibility of conducting HIV testing in gay bars in New Haven, and as a result received funding from the Connecticut Department of Public Health to add HIV testing in non-traditional venues to the services that AIDS Project New Haven provides. A fact sheet of their findings for use in small urban centers of the country has been created and disseminated; 3) Dr. Niccolai and Clair Kaplan have evaluated opt-out HIV screening in six Planned Parenthood of Southern New England clinics and have presented findings at the National Title X HIV Prevention Conference; 4) Dr. Kershaw and his collaborators with Community Children's Programs of Connecticut have authored a manuscript and are submitting an R34 proposal this year based on their study of peer social networks, sexual risk, and service utilization among young fathers; 5) Drs. Weeks, Liesegang, and Estabrook created and disseminated a report including a new instrument to assess HIV risk in transgender populations; 6) Dr. Singer and Family Life Education are recruiting 60 socially networked sexual partners to understand the nature and role of sexual networks in HIV/STI transmission among sexually active emergent adult Latinos/as; 7) Dr. Earnshaw and Shawn Lang are assessing and addressing stigma towards people living with HIV/AIDS in Connecticut to strengthen the implementation of evidence-based interventions; and 8) Dr. Kershaw and Blick are using electronic technologies and social networks to increase HIV testing among MSM.